Conference is a common activity in human communication. With the change in our working and live style, more and more conferences have to be held remotely, that is, between participants at different sites or in different conference rooms. For a better remote communication, people begin to conduct conferences through telephone or video communication.
Presently, the video conference has evolved to “telepresence” from the television conference at the beginning. The telepresence solution provides life-size image, ultra high definition video, stereophonic audio and specially designed environment. Telepresence is a new technology capable of creating a unique face-to-face experience in interaction between people and various locations and various aspects of working and life, which can be realized over network in conjunction with innovative video, audio, and interactive components (software and hardware).
In a telepresence conference, there may be one or three TV screens in a conference room. During a videoconference, people need to determine what to be displayed in particular in each video screen. For example, a videoconference is conducted at Beijing, Shanghai, and Shenzhen, and there are three TV screens in the Shenzhen conference room, participants at Shenzhen want to display images of Shenzhen, Beijing, and Shanghai on the three screens, respectively. A screen setting must be implemented, which usually requires a series of operations in a conference control system.
Generally, video devices in multiple conference rooms are connected to the same server, which sets image, audio for various conference rooms to meet requirements of people participating in the conference. With a networked computer, people can log in a video conference control website through a browser, on which various video devices in a conference can be listed in an interface, and various options can be provided for management.
However, in the above solution, people are unable to see directly which video resources are being watched in a certain conference room. Especially for telepresence conference, there may be a case where three screens are presented in a conference room. With such a solution, it is unable to directly see from which video resource the video content on the currently corresponding respective screens comes. Thus, the video resource to be viewed can be found through multiple unnecessary operations, resulting in low working efficiency.